starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Torch Seven
Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps ::4th Marine Division |strength=28 marines |special= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Destroyed }} Torch Seven was the 7th platoon of the 4th Marine Division of the Dominion Marine Corps. It was wiped out after an ill-fated mission to Vygoire. History Mar Sara At some point, the platoon was deployed on Mar Sara. Vygoire The unit was deployed to Vygoire by dropship from the Scion, deploying as per its usual boots on the ground two at a time and one second apart M.O. The Scion sent them map data as they were assigned to investigate the Dominion's lab complex on the planet, which had failed to respond to contact for six months. Orbital and terrestrial observation showed that the facility was damaged, but apparently from natural phenomena, such as a landslide. The unit engaged in standard urban-recon protocols, clearing the lab complex building by building and room by room. They discovered that the power was still on, along with some of the automated processes. Glancing through the base's central terminals, they learnt that the complex was involved in a research project concerning a type of psychoactive spore. They also saw all over the lab was a type of graffiti—two curved lines that intersected about two-thirds of the way to the top of both. Like parentheses that had fallen into each other. It was drawn on desktops, scratched into the walls...a couple of places the unit saw it painted in what looked like blood, but on the first sweep they didn't stop to analyze it. Furthermore, they discovered some human remains. The unit followed a trail from the complex into the jungle, seeing signs of the battles against the zerg that had once been fought on the world. After some scouting, the unit pulled back to the lab complex. While one of their own patched into the base's comms tower to contact the scientists, they opened up their face-plates, as Vygoire's atmosphere was breathable. With the patch established, Sergeant Norwood Doakes sent out a transmission for any surviving scientists, but received no response. Doakes advised the Scion of their findings, and learnt that the battlecruiser had to head out-system for emergency escort duty, but would contact them when it was back in-system. The unit would continue recon duty in the meantime. To this end, they headed back to a ravine that Jouvert had scouted earlier, finding a tree with a symbol carved into it that mirrored the curved lines found back in the base. More human remains were present also. It was at this point that one of the marines started freaking out, screaming about coordinates, gods, and a "Great One before running off into the jungle towards a loud sound. A sound that belonged to an ultralisk that came thundering towards the platoon. The unit opened fire with its C-14 rifles, but the Impaler rounds failed to get through the creature's carapace. After suffering 30% casualties, the group engaged in a covering fire/retreat tactic, backing up into a ravine until the creature couldn't follow them. Continuing to fire, the gauss rifle rounds began to get through the creature's carapace, and it was forced to retreat. Doakes called for extraction, but although the Scion would be back in-system within hours, it wasn't equipped for atmospheric operations. The platoon was ordered to take out the ultralisk before dropships were deployed. After that directive, the unit came under attack again, but not from the ultralisk. Instead, spears were thrown at them. Such weapons were useless against the marines' CMC armor, and after laying down suppressing fire, Doakes' men apprehended their attackers—the scientists, dressed and acting like savages. All of them ranting about the "Great One," and how a van Rijn would be sacrificed next. van Rijn himself showed up and claimed the same. At this point, the ultralisk returned, but as numerous scientists were willing to sacrifice themselves to their 'god,' the platoon was able to escape. Doakes ordered a rendezvous back at the lab complex. van Rijn and the cultists who had escaped sacrifice joined them, still placid. At the complex, Doakes devised a plan to destroy the ultralisk. They would set up canisters of vespene in a ravine, and lure the monster into it. There they would detonate the canisters and bury the ultralisk. Doakes used the cultists' ritual as bait to summon the creature, and personally lead it into the trap. The canisters were detonated, the Great One was buried beneath a pile of rubble. Jouvert went to check if the explosions had killed it, then was chopped in pieces as the ultralisk arose from the rubble. The squad then engaged the ultralisk, fighting it as it rampaged through their ranks. During the conflict, a dropship arrived, but said it would not land until the ultralisk was dead. Cultists began to run towards the zerg creature, only to be cleaved through or stomped on. Doakes was knocked down, but with a lucky shot managed to pierce the armor of the ultralisk, killing it. Doakes then stated that he could feel the ultralisk and its thoughts, before rambling again about how Langridge was infected too. The survivors of Torch Seven were taken aboard the Scion, but all except Doakes were executed. Doakes was interviewed and kept in containment as he flickered in and out of a coherent state. The crew of the Scion stated he would likely be experimented on, and that they were making plans to destroy Vygoire from orbit. Known Members *Sergeant Norwood Doakes *Corporal Blodgett *Chen *Haddawy *Hazmi *Jouvert *Milner *Morrison *Singh *Twohy References Irvine, Alex. "“Great One”." (April 11, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Great One Accessed 2013-04-11. Category:Dominion Armed Forces